In recent years, wireless local area networks (LANs) representative of Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 have been widely used. Further, along with this, wireless LAN compatible products have also increased. Here, many wireless LAN compatible products are mobile communication terminals. Since the mobile communication terminals have limited opportunities to receive power supply from the outside, it is preferable that power consumption be suppressed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of reducing power consumption of a communication device that operates as a station (STA) (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a STA) by storing information by which a wireless communication network that serves as a communication destination is identified (hereinafter, also referred to as a wireless network identifier) in a physical layer convergence protocol (PLCP) header. Specifically, a partial identifier that is formed of a basic service set identifier (BSSID) and the like is stored in the PLCP header. The STA that receives the PLCP header causes the STA itself to sleep without receiving the following part of the PLCP header in a case in which the partial identifier indicates a partial identifier other than a partial identifier of a BSSID related to a BSS to which the STA itself (the corresponding STA) belongs (hereinafter, also referred to as its own BSS). In this manner, it is assumed that the power consumption in the STA will be reduced.